


How about we go somewhere quieter, darling?

by deadpoetssocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Gay Derek Hale, Gay Stiles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Derek Hale, Suits, The Hale Pack - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetssocks/pseuds/deadpoetssocks
Summary: The pack set out to find a rogue alpha at a California club. Only trouble is, they have to go as couples.





	How about we go somewhere quieter, darling?

‘No, absolutely not.’

The pack sighs in unison. Stiles should’ve known that this wouldn’t go down well with Derek, but what’s a guy to do? They need to infiltrate this club and they need to find the rogue alpha, asap. Now is not the time for Derek to be difficult. And hey, it kinda hurts Stiles’ feelings, ok? He’s not that bad a prospect is he?

‘Look Derek, it’s just for one night. You need to go as part of a couple, otherwise you will be assumed to be single and your life will be living hell for the evening as people hit on you left, right and centre’ reasons Lydia. Actually, scrap that; Lydia isn’t reasoning, she’s saying it how it is. Her tone of voice says that there is no room for negotiation, and Derek seems to realise this.

‘I know, I just don’t like pretending.’

Stiles’ heart jumps a little at that. A small part of him goes ‘well don’t pretend! Let’s do this for real!’ But he knows that isn’t what Derek meant.

‘Get your head out of your ass man. We will all be going as couples; it will be weird if you don’t have a date. Spending a night with Stilinski isn’t your biggest issue right now’ Isaac says.

Derek’s eyebrows knit together and a growl of ‘Fine’ escapes his lips before he storms off towards the twisting staircase. Pausing at the bottom, he turns and says ‘You better all be on time, 6:00 sharp this evening at the club. Dress smart, suits and ties for guys, dresses or skirts for girls. I know it’s old-fashioned’ – his eyes dart to Erica, who is just about to protest – ‘but I quote, that isn’t out biggest issue right now. Stiles, meet me here before hand. We will take my Camaro.’ With that, he storms upstairs. 

So it’s not quite the big romantic declaration that Stiles had hoped for, but beggars can’t be choosers. He’s practically going on a date with Derek Hale, his lifelong (pretty much) crush! He needs to go home, have a shower, shave (question is, in how many places? No, stop it imagination), iron his suit and style his hair. This could take quite some time. He leaps off the sofa, heading towards the door.

A stream of whistles and jeers follow him. ‘Oooh, someone’s keen’ ‘Gotta look the part, right Stiles?’ ‘This could be your big night’ ‘Stiles fancies Derek’  
He ignores them. When’s he going to get an opportunity like this again?

***

Nervously, he wipes his hands on his trousers and instantly regrets it as they shine with sweat. He raises his hand to knock on the door, when it swings open and Derek stands there, looking glorious all suited and booted. His dark hair is lightly gelled and coifed to perfection, his beard neatly trimmed for a sexy, rugged look, and a classic black suit with white shirt nearly has Stiles falling over it looks so damn good. Not to mention his cologne is irresistible and not overpowering, making Stiles just want to jump his bones there and then. 

Derek quirks a luscious eyebrow, and Stiles realises he has been staring too long. 

‘Ugh, hey man. You look good’ Stiles manages.

‘You too, Stiles. Shall we?’ 

Stiles looks down at his grey, tweed-style suit and wonders if Derek is telling the truth, before remembering that he asked him a question. He nods hastily and they walk in silence to the Camaro. Many a fantasy has been envisaged in this car, but he tries not to think about them too much as he climbs in the passenger side. They drive to the venue in a distinct but not uncomfortable silence, for which Stiles is grateful. Derek knows that silence is unusual for Stiles, and speaks up as they pull into the car park.

‘We are going to need to act as a couple. Try not to be too nervous, we need to blend in and find the alpha. We will meet the others, have a drink at the bar and do a bit of people watching. Scott and Lydia already have a pretty good idea of who we’re looking for, so just try to look like you’re enjoying yourself.’

He nods once and waits for Derek to open the passenger door for him. He climbs out and takes Derek’s arm, and then they walk to where the rest of the pack is stood - Kira and Lydia, Scott and Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Everyone looks up as they approach, and it strikes Stiles how surreal this must look, given that the whole pack knows about Stiles’ feelings for Derek. 

‘Hey bro, you look great!’ Scott claps Stiles on the shoulder, and not for the first time in his life Stiles is incredibly grateful for Scott. 

‘Not so bad yourself, Scotty-boy’ he grins and fist bumps Scott in response. 

Clearly having had enough of their bromance, Derek tugs on Stiles’ arm and walks towards the entrance.

‘Jealous of me giving all my attention to Scott, honey-dearest?’ coos Stiles, batting his eyelashes.

‘Don’t be weird, Stiles.’

Once inside, Derek gives orders for Scott and Isaac to investigate the more secluded booths at the back, and Erica and Boyd to scope out the dance floor. Erica is thrilled and pulls a slightly less thrilled Boyd after her in the direction of neon flashing lights. Lydia and Kira go on a check of the perimeter of the venue, leaving Derek and Stiles standing awkwardly by the bar.

‘And I thought you told me to look like I was enjoying myself’ remarks Stiles as Derek morosely nurses at rum and coke.

‘I just never thought this is something we would end up doing. We’ve fought Peter coming back from the dead, hunters, spirits, alpha packs and more, but never did I think we would be undercover at a swanky California bar, like this.’ He gestures between them. ‘It just feels different, that’s all.’

‘Different bad or different good?’ Stiles manages to force out.

A pause. ‘Different good, I think.’

Stiles tries not to stop breathing. Has Derek just admitted that he is actually enjoying being here with Stiles? Or was he not referring to that? Reading Derek is far more difficult than finding a rogue alpha.

Boyd slides up next to them and murmurs in a low voice ‘We have found the suspect. As soon as we can isolate him, we can get him out of here and away from Beacon Hills.’

‘Where is he?’ says Derek.

‘He knows we’re here. He’s hiding out the back in the staff area. He’s scared of us, so provided we get past security, the rest of this should be fairly simple.’

It almost makes Stiles laugh. A rogue alpha who has been killing livestock and people all over Beacon Hills, and he’s scared of them? 

‘We’re on our way. You go in front with the others and we will follow behind.’

‘Scott’s already there. I’ll go now.’ Boyd slips away again.

Stiles turns to Derek, downs the rest of his Mojito and plops off his bar stool. He holds out his hand, and says ‘How about we go somewhere quieter, darling?’

Derek rolls his eyes almost imperceptibly, but accepts Stiles’ outstretched hand. He changes this for an arm round Stiles’ waist as they make their way through the throbbing crowd of people. Stiles is only just aware of where they are, given that all his attention is on the line of heat down the right side of his body.

They slip unnoticed through the ‘Staff Only’ door, and make their way down the maze of corridors. Rounding a corner, they bump straight into a flustered looking Scott, who hisses ‘The bouncers are coming!’ and dives behind a large potted tree decorating the hallway. Stiles spins around and sees Kira, Lydia and Isaac peering round a large ornamental wardrobe. However he doesn’t have time to ponder the odd choice of decoration as ominous footsteps approach from the right. He can just see a booted foot appear around the corner when Derek says ‘Fuck’ and pushes him up against the wall, crushing their lips together. 

Time stops, and Stiles feels weak all over. His feet cease to touch the floor, there is no wall against his back, or bouncers approaching. All he knows is the feeling of Derek’s mouth over his, the hot slant of it, Derek’s hands either side of his head, his body long, firm, warm against Stiles. He barely has time to loop his arms around Derek’s neck when someone is interrupting them. As they pull apart, Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes and sees shock, desire, and vulnerability swirling in their depths.

‘You two do realise that this is a private area?’ 

They look at the bouncer, at each other, then back again. Neither of them seem able to speak. Eventually, Derek says ‘Um, well we were, uh, just looking for somewhere quiet.’

The bouncer looks distinctly unimpressed, but then his radio crackles asking why he hasn’t got his ass to the front entrance yet. 

‘Well just get out of here, and quickly.’ He strides off, leaving a shocked Derek, Stiles and the rest of the pack. They slowly emerge from their hiding places and Stiles spots Erica and Boyd appearing from behind a large urn. Erica is wearing a lascivious grin. 

‘Having fun there boys? Some of us are trying to stick to the task at hand, as much as we want to go and make out in hallways.’

To Stiles surprise, Derek turns to him and takes his hand. ‘I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I’ve wanted that forever.’ Derek looks adorably shy. He takes a deep breath and says ‘Come back to the loft with me?’

Stiles actually can’t believe it. Shocked doesn’t even come close. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. He has a lot of questions and a lot of reconsidering to do, but that can wait.

‘I want nothing more.’ The smile on Derek’s face melts his heart. ‘But what about the alpha?’

‘I think we can take it from here’ a beaming Scott reassures him.

One by one, the rest of the pack file out, leaving just Derek and Stiles.

‘If this isn’t what you want Stiles, tell me now’ says Derek seriously. ‘It will hurt, but I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.’

‘Anything I’m not comfortable with?! Derek, I have wanted this for the last five years of my life. Believe me; you are not forcing me into anything.’

Derek’s smile becomes even wider, and he pulls Stiles intently towards the exit. They get back to the Camaro, and Stiles can’t say the silence bothers him, since their mouths are both otherwise engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic that has been swimming around in my head for a while now. I'm still working on Snow, Storms and Sterek, but what with A Levels and uni applications I don't have much time! Thank you to everyone who is waiting, ever so patiently.


End file.
